


Celebration

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Frankenstein and the sharks of doom (Hudson/Pearse), The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like i should explain this musical, but I can't. Robbie and John couldn't explain it to me and they were in it. I haven't seen it (I've only heard the music) and apparently watching it wouldn't really help. The story of Frankenstein (ish) is happening at the same time as Cinderella and some Pyrates (that's the spelling on the cd) are also doing stuff. Frankenstein's daughter got turned into a cat. I've no idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i should explain this musical, but I can't. Robbie and John couldn't explain it to me and they were in it. I haven't seen it (I've only heard the music) and apparently watching it wouldn't really help. The story of Frankenstein (ish) is happening at the same time as Cinderella and some Pyrates (that's the spelling on the cd) are also doing stuff. Frankenstein's daughter got turned into a cat. I've no idea.

Liz is in London, safe and no longer a cat. This is definitely something to celebrate, if only she had money with which to go out. Maddie wants to celebrate as well, having finally worked out that she can do whatever she wants and doesn’t have to always answer to Cinderella, but the same problem arises for her. Liz is a Pyrate Queen and as such should have money of her own, but she doesn’t. She lived on an island with a mad scientist father and no banks. There weren’t even streets on the island, and not really a reason to celebrate.


	2. Monster Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for The Rapping on the Mirror, but only in that they mention this as a thing that's happened to Roy and Lorrie. no spoilers for the episode as a whole.

Arthur and Merlin aren’t that bad. Roy had expected probably fictional but definitely mythological (or are they the same thing) people to be up tight and boring, but they aren’t. It’s surprising that they can go out for a drink to celebrate successfully killing that creature. Roy isn’t entirely sure what the creature was, but then again he doesn’t have to know, he just has to kill the creatures. It’s Lorrimer’s job to identify the creatures. Roy, Lorrimer, King Arthur and Merlin are in what passes for a medieval pub, and Roy’s enjoying himself. The beer is awful, and they don’t have any scotch, but he is having fun. Celebrating surviving another monster hunt, and one in an alternate universe at that.


End file.
